1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light-emitting element, and more particularly, an organic adhesive light-emitting device with an ohmic metal bulge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applications of light-emitting diodes (LED) are extensive and include such applications as optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communications devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. An important issue is how to lower the manufacturing cost of LEDs.
A light-emitting diode and its related method of manufacture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,950, in which a light-emitting diode layer is bonded to a transparent substrate by means of a transparent adhesive layer. Nevertheless, the prior art method, due to the non-conductivity of the transparent adhesive layer, while being suitable for use in diodes of which two electrodes are located at the same side, is not suitable for use in diodes of which electrodes are respectively located at the upper surface and lower surface of the diode. In addition, part of the diode stack layer needs to be removed by means of an etching process to produce two electrodes at the same side. In doing so, not only is material wasted, but also the complexity of the processes is increased.